


【allM】赢得米兰

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 卡卡、舍普琴科和内斯塔赢得了米兰德比，年轻的队员们也应该赢得米兰本身的奖励……





	【allM】赢得米兰

卡卡退场的时候几乎被欢呼淹没了，这是他们酣畅淋漓的一场胜利，来自米兰德比，也来自年轻的卡卡，他的表现无可比拟，球迷们送上最响亮的呼声，而队友们也送上赞美，卡卡的笑容如同阳光一样灿烂，舍普琴科上前来拥抱卡卡，带着他离开了球员通道，到了米兰内洛的房间里。“欢迎赢得米兰德比”，舍瓦伸手示意。

卡卡有些疑惑，他谨慎地推开了门，房间里比较空旷，内斯塔坐在长椅上，双腿叉开，马尔蒂尼坐在他的腿上，赤裸着身体，略棕的皮肤在灯光下闪着薄薄的一层光，内斯塔一手搭在腰上，一手按在颈后，两人口舌相交之间传出啧啧的水声，马尔蒂尼被松开的时候大口喘气，他转过身来，眼角和脸庞都染上艳红，配着稍有些凌乱的长卷发，让卡卡呆在那里。

舍瓦推了一下卡卡，自己轻快的走过去，金发的前锋握住队长的脚踝，右脚上的球袜还没有褪下来，马尔蒂尼任由舍瓦慢慢扯下球袜，在脚踝上落下细密的亲吻，一路上移。米兰队长深邃的眼睛看着卡卡，语气温柔，“今天祝贺你和桑德罗”，舍瓦不满地咬了一口队长的小腿，马尔蒂尼嘶了一声，“还有舍瓦，你们表现得很棒，米兰为你们骄傲”。

舍瓦用上手抚摸膝盖到大腿的地方，敏感的大腿内侧带来似有若无的撩拨感，马尔蒂尼双腿的肌肉微微颤抖，他忍不住地向后靠。内斯塔从背后抱住了队长，他的呼吸喷薄在队长的耳侧，嗅闻到一股香气，来自马尔蒂尼常用的香水和他本身的味道，后卫心里满是复杂，他崇敬队长，也想要征服队长。

内斯塔伸手在队长的胸膛上揉捏着乳头，褐色的乳尖被后卫的手指不断折磨，偶尔还会被指甲刮到，手掌用力地揉捏挤压着薄薄的一层胸肌，“轻点……”从耳后到胸膛带着疼痛的酥麻感让马尔蒂尼有些抱怨，他可不是年轻人了，要是带着乳贴上场就太尴尬了。

卡卡无措地走过来，他盯着队长充满情欲的面容，“你、啊…过来…舍瓦……”舍瓦在下方含住了保罗的阴茎，温暖湿热的口腔逼出了马尔蒂尼的声音，队长湛蓝色的眼睛里一片湿气，嘴唇柔软红润。他对着卡卡笑了笑，手指灵活地解开他的裤链，看到内裤包裹下的勃起有些惊讶的睁大了眼睛。

马尔蒂尼扯下那条棉质的内裤，挺立的前端猛然戳刺到脸颊，在卡卡吃惊的眼神下，队长张开嘴吞下了这根阴茎。卡卡发出一声抽气，从上而下地看着队长吮吸自己的阴茎有些太过分了，感受着舌头的和口腔的温暖，尤其是马尔蒂尼那么专注，脸颊通红，眼睫毛在脸上投下阴影，卷发的发梢不时的扫到腿根，卡卡忍不住的挺腰抽送，队长只是更加温和地全部接纳，甚至张开了喉咙，敏感的尖端被喉舌压迫，让卡卡感觉仿佛电流激流过骨头一般刺激。

马尔蒂尼对生活要求甚高，身体从肩膀到腰部流畅优美，内斯塔感觉到大腿上的臀部肉感十足，他将手指伸进了后穴，那里并不干涩，甚至已经有了润滑剂的存在，穴肉紧致地缠着后卫的手指，似乎在欢迎继续深入，手指在温暖湿润的肠壁内搜刮按压，让马尔蒂尼感到腰部有些酸软，刮蹭过某处的时候，马尔蒂尼敏感地缩紧了身体，反射性的想要合拢双腿，被舍瓦抓住膝盖推开。

强势的手指在体内肆意地挑动快感，马尔蒂尼有些控制不住节奏地向前躲避，嘴角被卡卡的阴茎磨得发红，受惊收紧的喉咙刺激卡卡射了出来，卡卡连忙想要抽出来，却还是射了一部分在嘴里，马尔蒂尼的嘴唇湿靡红肿，白色的液体流过下巴，挂在胸膛上，卡卡清清楚楚地看到队长微笑着把嘴里的精液都咽了下去。

舍瓦不甘示弱地缩紧了口腔，凹陷的脸颊昭示作用在阴茎上的吸力，马尔蒂尼失去了微笑，忍不住的抿唇仰起头，双腿紧紧地绷直，不断发出含糊鼻音的喘息，直到他受不了地重重喘息，射出了精液，舍瓦才放开了他。

“队长，放松，我要进来”，内斯塔插入的时候马尔蒂尼正处于高潮后的放松，但受到入侵的肠壁还是不由自主地收紧了，内斯塔的阴茎绝对是凶器那类，直直地冲进柔软紧致的体内，马尔蒂尼感到从尾椎到腰部一阵酸软，穴口仿佛有撕裂的痛感，胀满的感受令人一时难以承受，“啊……桑德罗，等、等等……”马尔蒂尼声音发抖，他忍不住地抬腰，想要好受一点，不断地调整呼吸放松身体。

看着有些僵持的两人，舍瓦体贴地伸手抚慰队长，手指在胸膛、腰部、阴茎流连揉捏，前方轻柔的快感不断地软化了绷直的身体，内斯塔在放松的肠道内继续深入，顶上了那个敏感点，马尔蒂尼压住嗓子的一声尖叫，让内斯塔露出笑容，后卫有力的双手抓握着队长的腰部，用力地将穴口按向胯下，阴囊撞击在穴口的旁边，发出淫秽的声音。

马尔蒂尼挺直了背，扬起下巴，充满似痛苦似快乐的神情，“桑、桑德罗……啊……轻点……嗯……”米兰队长在后卫强力的攻击下声音破碎，大腿颤抖着无处逃避，蜷紧了脚趾。他的颈部血管在嘴唇边不断跳动，散发着生命的活力，内斯塔用牙齿和舌尖舔舐那根血管，下身被紧紧地包裹着，感觉就像是拥有了全部的队长，全部的米兰。舍瓦的舌头也舔上红肿的乳尖，还故意用牙齿刮过，手揉捏着另一边的乳头，差异不同的刺激得马尔蒂尼发出呜咽的呻吟。

内斯塔射出来的时候队长的声音里有隐藏不住的湿润泣音，眼角的睫毛上湿气一片，整个腰部到双腿都酸胀酥麻的要命，被过度撞击的后穴艳红，内斯塔粗硬的胸毛刮的队长后背红了一片，大腿内侧和穴口也被阴毛磨得发红，内斯塔缓慢地抽出来，在穴口留下白色浊液，站起身。马尔蒂尼靠在长椅上平复着呼吸，暗自有些懊悔，桑德罗发泄了一次，现在还有卡卡和舍瓦等着呢。

舍瓦有些撒娇地凑过来磨蹭他的颈侧，“队长，我想换个姿势”，乌克兰前锋语气温柔动作直接，双手分开队长的双腿就直接插了进去。马尔蒂尼被猛地刺激小声的抽气，声音都有些断续，“唔！我……还没有……答应呢”，金发的前锋看似乖顺地笑，心里十分固执，他的眼睛盯着面前的美景，在场上强悍优雅的队长此时仰头靠着长椅，眉眼充满情欲，嘴唇微张，修长优美的双腿打开勾在舍瓦的腰上，承受着前列腺不断的撞击和折磨，身体都被撞的有些摇晃。

乌克兰前锋的凶狠撞击几乎让卡卡有些担心，又被这直白的色情刺激得脸色通红，不由自主地越靠越近。马尔蒂尼喘息着转头，向前吻上了这个可怜的年轻人，在唇齿间教导他，声音像含着蜜糖一样，“张嘴……对……呜，不是牙齿…用舌头，真乖……”，队长的嘴唇柔软湿润，吻技高超，卡卡从来没想过亲吻可以如此色情，眼神交汇，那些交缠追逐的口舌几乎让卡卡口腔发麻，他尝试着深入队长的口腔，直白掠夺着氧气，马尔蒂尼唇边含笑，悠然调戏着纯情的后辈。舍瓦看准了换气的时机，用力地一个挺腰，让马尔蒂尼忍不住地岔了气，被卡卡一举反攻，落得个眼角泛泪急促喘息的下场。

舍瓦还不满足，他向下用力地插入，又几乎全部拔出，那种力量和深度几乎要把队长的腰压到极限，无论马尔蒂尼怎么想要抗拒，都只会受到更凶狠地操弄，身体仿佛要被操开，只能发出含糊不清的呻吟，他伸手抓住了内斯塔的手臂，“舍瓦……啊……太深了……呜呃……”，舍瓦伸手摸到交合的后穴，那里倒是热情的要命，极力的缠住他的阴茎，舍瓦突发奇想地捏住穴口的一点软肉，却给队长造成了难以想象的刺激，马尔蒂尼像岸上的鱼一样弹起来，体内一阵紧缩，语无伦次地让他松手，声音里带着急切的恳求。舍瓦收回了手，被队长的呻吟刺激地眼睛发红，腰胯用力地加速抽插。

等到马尔蒂尼大腿都发酸的时候，舍瓦才抵在里面射了出来，那时马尔蒂尼失控地绷紧了身体，手指抓过旁边的内斯塔的手臂，大口大口地喘息，他的阴茎高高地翘起，流出清亮的粘液，还有过量的精液从穴口流出来，流淌到大腿和椅面上，让回过神的马尔蒂尼有些羞耻。这下打扫的时候显得也太放荡了。

卡卡犹豫着站到队长面前的时候几乎不知道该怎么办，他只了解过最传统的方式，今天的一切对这个年轻人太刺激了。马尔蒂尼了然地问他，“传教士式？”，看到最小的队员满面通红的点头，舍瓦差点笑出声来，被队长瞪了一眼才收住笑意。

从长椅转身跪下来的时候马尔蒂尼几乎酸软的双腿发抖，他有些皱眉，而后俯下身被内斯塔搂住，双手圈住了马尔蒂尼的肩膀，蝴蝶骨后缩，背部形成迷人的凹陷，腰侧有手指的淡淡指痕，往下到臀部的弧线浑圆挺翘，刚刚留下的白色浊液只剩在大腿内侧的水痕，浑身充满艳红的情欲痕迹，马尔蒂尼转头看着卡卡，“进来……”。

卡卡有点呆愣地跪下来，没有经验的他差点对不准湿滑的穴口，等到卡卡插进来的时候肉穴里已经热情又湿润地绞紧了闯入的阴茎，让卡卡发出吃惊地喘息，“好紧……”，血液几乎都流向了阴茎，他用力地挺腰，操开湿热的穴肉，动作充满年轻人的激情气盛，只想不断操干到更里面的地方。

马尔蒂尼断断续续地喘息，头靠在内斯塔的肩膀上，被卡卡的贯穿顶弄的不上不下，只好出声指点，“左边点……啊……对……用力……啊！……”，卡卡像举一反三的好学生一样对着敏感点狂轰滥炸，让马尔蒂尼说不出话地颤抖，闭眼皱紧了眉，连卷发的发梢都在摇晃。

后穴的快感让前面憋涨的难受，马尔蒂尼伸手往下想要抚慰自己的阴茎，被舍瓦抓住了手，金发的乌克兰人笑得灿烂，“我来帮队长”，前锋手指灵活地摩挲挺立的前端，不时在阴囊上划着圈圈，刮过中间的凹陷，卡卡也同样地加大了力度，几乎有些发痛地撞击着穴口。前后的夹击让马尔蒂尼陷入情欲之中，脸颊贴近了面前的肩膀，内斯塔清晰地听见队长呜呜咽咽的呻吟和难耐的鼻音喘息，不受控制地红了耳朵。

马尔蒂尼依稀感觉卡卡是和自己一起射出来的，那时卡卡的动作凶猛地像野兽在捕食猎物一样，体内几乎被撞击得要发麻了，只有腺体那里才能感受到快感，舍瓦也加快了手上的动作，最后卡卡咬住队长的颈后，在沉重的喘息后射了进去，快感如同烧灼火焰一般穿透了身体，马尔蒂尼再也支撑不住的软倒了膝盖，被内斯塔眼疾手快地抓住，阴茎抽动着射了出来，沾染到内斯塔的身上。

马尔蒂尼浑身酸痛的要命，手都抬不起来，房间里充满了色欲的味道，其他三人看过去队长的身上从胸膛到大腿都布满情欲的红紫痕迹，膝盖过了今晚一定会发青，马尔蒂尼动了动酸软的腿，想要站起来去清洗，却被舍瓦按住了，舍瓦吻过他的肩胛，讨好似的商量，“卡卡都射了两次，我和桑德罗才一次……”

直到舍瓦的手指插进来的时候，马尔蒂尼只想掐死刚刚点头的自己，他大口大口地喘气，极力放松身体的肌肉，后穴内已经被内斯塔的阴茎塞得满涨，想要挤进手指未免要求有点高了，手指撑开的空隙又被加上第二根手指，“你……你慢……一点……”，马尔蒂尼咬牙说着，感觉呼吸都快要喘不上了，每进一根手指都似乎要被劈开了，内斯塔感到队长的大腿不断颤抖，前端流出的液体沾湿了自己的腹部。

舍瓦不断的在队长背上和肩头颈侧落下亲吻，小心翼翼的观察穴口的情况，好不容易插进了四根手指才终于抽出来，换上阴茎插了进去。“唔啊！……”马尔蒂尼压住一声痛呼，不自觉地仰起头，手指狠狠刮过内斯塔的后背，他感觉穴口火辣辣的疼，内里不断深入插入的两根阴茎让他仿佛变成了一条被钉住了的鱼一般。前半段还算顺利，越到后面夹的越紧，终于完全插进去的时候三个人的额头都布满了汗水，内斯塔都想骂这个破主意了。

马尔蒂尼觉得两根阴茎一起动起来的时候简直是天堂和地狱都一起打开了门，他几乎被逼的发不出声音，舍瓦和内斯塔一前一后地用力挺腰，一根阴茎撑开敏感的肠壁狠狠地撞击腺体，不等喘息就另一根阴茎冲了进来，他能感觉到内里两根阴茎不一样的跳动和形状，快感的浪潮一波比一波更快速。内斯塔也喘着气，阴茎之间相互磨蹭有着之前不一样的快感。

马尔蒂尼的阴茎又在这极度的刺激下挺立，随着两人的撞击，不时戳到内斯塔的腹部。舍瓦改换了角度，直接同步了内斯塔的节奏，两根阴茎全都一起蹂躏着腺体，又一起抽了出来，强烈的冲击几乎让马尔蒂尼忘记了面前的一切，湛蓝色的眼睛无焦点地向上看去，冷静和风度全都分崩离析，他失控地绞紧了肠道，让舍瓦和内斯塔猝不及防之下射了出来，而他自己也是抽动着阴茎射了出来，相比之前液体稀薄了不少，神智恍惚地一时回不了神，等到内斯塔的手指摸到脸庞马尔蒂尼才发现自己不自觉地流出了眼泪。

内斯塔和舍瓦慢慢退了出去，极致高潮后的余韵让马尔蒂尼的声音充满了沙哑，或许还有之前的呻吟的缘故，“技术太差了……”，他的眼眶布满流泪后的红晕，低头检查身体的情况，手指拂过破皮红肿的乳尖，马尔蒂尼不由得嘶嘶地抽气，浑身湿漉漉的，除了汗水还有自己和其他三个的精液，粘腻的难受。

舍瓦看到队长嫌弃的皱眉，眨眨眼笑了，“去里面浴室？”，言下之意溢于言表，那种仿佛小孩要糖吃一样的口气让马尔蒂尼想生气都生不起来，深知之前已经是一世英名尽失，之后的长袖长裤无疑要被其他人嘲笑了，何妨再给年轻人一点甜头呢……

END


End file.
